


defining moments

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [79]
Category: DCU (Movies), DCU Animated, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Harm to Children, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid is coughing up blood, and this is one of those moments, Jason knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	defining moments

**Author's Note:**

> Title: defining moments  
> Fandom: DCU  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: mish-mash of various DCU sources  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 200  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: DCU, Tim & Jason, no other choice

The kid is down on his knees, coughing up blood. The Joker (and of _course_ it's the fucking Joker, it's _always_ the fucking Joker) is laughing that goddamned mad scientist cackle that haunts Jason's nightmares and his waking moments, and Batman is out of town helping Dickie-boy with some catastrophe, so he's not here to swoop in and save this Robin like he didn't the last one.

The kid is coughing up blood, and this is one of those moments, Jason knows. The kind Alfred used to talk about, the kind that let you know who you are, hero or god-awful bastard. Good guy or monster. (Maybe, he thinks Alfred might say now, some people are both.)

The Joker has a crowbar and about two dozen goons. Jason has a shitload of guns and the will to use them.

The kid is coughing up blood, and Batman isn't here.

Jason takes aim at Joker first, shooting out his shoulder, and then turns his gun on the goons.

He _will_ kill the Joker, but he'll do it with his bare hands, after he gets the kid some medical care. Jason'll be the last Robin the Joker murders, cackling that goddamned laugh.


End file.
